Witchs Cape II Remember me
by katkah
Summary: She might be dead, but definitely not gone. Mostly when she have a familiar like she has and a lover like she has.
1. A fair deal

I'm alive! So is the story.

Heyy, I'm BACK!

Okay sorry. Not so cheerfully after the deaths.

A minute of silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay this is starting as the story Puss in Boots. You know it? Then you might find it a bit wrong here, but it was intention.

Now read.

…………………………………

It was sure a cold, dark night.

The village was quiet, maybe even more than before since there was no magical influence now.

There was a faint scent of ashes, and slightly even cinder. It came from the building on the small hill next to the forest, it used to be a house, but yes- it didn't look like it anymore.

Why would somebody take care of it? It belonged to witches. Nobody cared.

He jumped into the garden, or what used to be one, now there was a lot of wild plants.

Then, with a deep sigh, he removed his hat.

,,A minute of silence for my old home," he stated.

Now he could see it WAS burned down. Snow was there, though, it couldn't be seen so clearly, but for a animal nose it was very apparent.

Inside there was of course nothing, except for old, broken things that couldn't be used anymore…

_Wait, what is THIS doing here?_

He realized there was a lock on the door to the room that belonged to his old friend once, one that could only be opened by invited ones.

So by him, in this case.

It was very strange how everything was on it's place. The windows seemed burned a little, but overall all the things that belonged to her were there.

Even his old basket.

He smirked.

_I guess that's a answer to where will I sleep._

It kind of felt as if she just wasn't home. Well, it _was_ just a week. And who knows, maybe it won't take that long…?

_But it might._

He snorted, when the scent from the unwashed sheets came to him. He kneeled down and placed his head on the end, as he used before. She always said to not lie there, because if mother saw him he would fly out through the window.

_It is just a matter of time. Nothing more, just time._

Still, he missed her already.

_But you can regret yourself later. Now, you need someone that will help you. So go to sleep, you freak, and think, _he commanded himself.

Who here was good enough to help him?

Because he was sure none of the current witches will NOT help him.

Of course. HER.

The idea hit him like a snowball between eyes.

Rumors between animals went on very quickly. So did this one.

...

,,_Chloe Montecco_, get out of bed!"

She lazily opened her eyes and looked on the clock.

It was half past seven.

_Oh sh*t!_

She jumped out and grabbed the first thing she found. She was supposed to be up at six – but who would get used to that?

It wasn't the first time she overslept here. Before, in the miller's house she got up at least at half past six… but then, got to bed earlier than at eleven.

She reminded to herself she shouldn't curse, when tying her raven-colored hair, kind of the same color as queen Blanche had, but she was pale and Chloe's skin was like peanuts.

She shouldn't do that. She was a princess afterall.

Nobody knew that, though. Well, if they knew she would have very big trouble.

Now that she worked as a peasant girl it wasn't such bad as when running all the time. She had somewhere to sleep, something to eat and somewhere to hide, and the kitchen in the Favilla house was the perfect place.

She was kind of surprised to find there wasn't a single mouse there. The cat in the house, Lisette, didn't catch any. She said she didn't want them.

Said… well, meowed, but Chloe understand her – and wasn't really so surprised, as for who her uncle was…

She growled.

_Do not think of that, please, girl_.

She met Lisette on the stairs.

,,Watch out, the twins are in a very bad mood today," she warned.

,,Thank you, Lizzie."

Chloe sighed to herself. How she hated the two spoiled brats. They were so damn stuck up and immature and-

,,CHLOE,GET THE HELL TO THE DOOR AND OPEN! WE ARE GETTING READY!"

,,Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chloe rolled her eyes and went to the door.

Her eyes almost fell out at the dark-haired man in the door.

,,Chloe Montecco?" he asked.

,,_How do you know, who I am?_"

,,Birds are never quiet," he smirked. ,,can I go in or should I go?"

,,Depends on what do you want."

,,CHLOE!"

,,I'm letting you in it seems."

,,Who are you, might I ask?"

Both encountered the house owner.

,,I'm Savio Rubens, pleased to meet you," he bowed.

His name seemed to twist her mood 180.

,,Oooh so you're a relative of the Red Witch!"

,,Yes, you can say-"

,,And you need something?"

The twins appeared in the door, one with a comb, the other with a shoe in her hand.

Savio raised his eyebrow.

,,Anastasia and Giselle?"

,,Yes!" both of them giggled.

,,Oh. Well, I actually came for Chloe. She caused me some… problems."

,,Oh she's a good-for-nothing servant," Giselle snorted.

,,What she did?" Anastasia asked.

Chloe tried to remember, where she saw him before. But she was sure she would surely remember someone like this. He had a very strange grace. A one mere human wouldn't notice.

,,Nothing very big, but I need to talk to her alone – may I?"

,,Of course," the housekeeper waved her hand.

Chloe felt he grabbed her own and pulled her out of the door.

When they were out in a good distance, he turned to her.

,,I need your help."

,,Wh- you? My help?" she stuttered. ,,But you're of one of the most famous with families. I just have a slight magic!"

,,You know your story well," he made a sad smile. ,,but I'm not of the family. Look better into my eyes and you'll know what I am."

She did so and found out they were… well, to put it simply, cat-like.

,,So… you're…?"

,,I'm a familiar."

,,Of who? There are seven animals in the family, and didn't one of them…?"

,,Please don't start this," he very politely cut her off. ,,I've grew tired of people reminding me of her death, princess."

,,Um, sorry. But how can I help you? I know nothing a mere witch wouldn't do."

,,You do. Well, I want one spell to be done. And a mere witch can't do it because of a promise – never harm somebody's else familiar. _Don't ask_," he raised his voice, when saw she was about to ask something again.

,,just tell me, if you can do it."

,,If it's not very complicated and if it's not with killing, then I guess I can."

,,Good. All we need is fire and a milk of two-headed unicorn."

,,A milk of WHAT? Do you think I carry things like _that_ around?"

,,Well,… no. But I heard there IS a few in your old palace…"

,,Well," she snorted. ,,I can't just go there. My uncle would kill me. _Literaly_."

,,You mean the sorcerer who rules there now?"

He stayed quiet for a while.

,,What if I help you deliver it here, plus helping you get your throne back, and you will then help me?"

,,Sounds like a fair deal."

,,Alright, then it's settled," he smiled. ,,You will be back home in no time."

He turned on his heel and half-walked, half-ran away.


	2. The cleverest one

Sorry for being late, you know, I sometimes have two chapters written ahead, sometimes I'm late. Thank my family. I had to babysat, then my mom pulled me out, then cleaning and now today _finally_ I stayed home because of the Children's day (not sure if something like that exists in USA or so, but yeah…) so I can write and update!

Check out this song;

_Feel for you – Nightwish_

At least the lyrics.

It's one of those I listened when writing this.

…

Savio sometimes wondered, why was the demon there.

There wasn't really anything special in the place, maybe except for the water nymphs, but he told him he's not interested in them. And also, he lived away, and his family too.

But yet, anytime the shapeshifter visited the place, he was there, either doing something or just staring into the water.

He walked beside him, sat down. The looked at him.

,,I have a favor to ask from you."

,,What is it?" Andro murmured.

,,I have to get somewhere fast enough, and it would took long if I walked by my feet. Can you take me there?"

,,Of course. Get on my back."

…

The kingdom was really in a bad state. It looked so awful that both of them had the same thought, why the hell someone didn't do something about it already?

_I_ _wonder, how long is it like this here_, Savio scratched his head. But then he remembered that Chloe said something about time,… right, two years.

She sure hid herself well.

,,Thanks for the ride," he tapped the wolf's side.

,,No problem. Need a ride back too?"

,,I'll let you know."

He ran down the small hill, and right there was a small farm.

A few cows tried to pull some grass from the ground, but there wasn't almost any.

,,Hey there," he called on the woman beside them. ,,can you please tell me, how to get into the castle?"

,,Are you new here?"

,,Passing by."

,,Well, straight there, then at the crossroads left. Why do you want to go there, if I may ask?"

,,Asking for a audience," Savio grinned.

,,Woah, I wouldn't go there today, the king is in a bad mood."

He raised his eyebrow.

,,You live at the edge and you know he is in a bad mood…?"

,,The whole kingdom knows, when he's in a bad mood!"

,,Oh."

,,No one like that but…oh I talk too much."

,,No, I'm interested in that. So you say you don't like him?"

,,Look around you! Why would someone _like_ him?"

,,So, you would rather have the princess ruling here?"

,,You mean Chloe…? Dear one, she was _supposed_ to rule here. Yes, I personally would prefer her, but how do you…?"

Savio leaned closer and said with a grin;

,,She's back."

Her eyes widened.

,,But how come I didn't notice?"

,,Not yet here, but I know she's alive and trust me, she will be back. I'll try."

,,OH so- Good luck with the audience."

,,Thank you. Good luck to the cows."

She laughed and turned to them again.

As for the castle, getting inside was harder, than it seemed, he was better guarded (_And he looks better than ours, too,_ he thought) and there was a crowd there. Everyone had to tell the guards, what are they there for, and many got away with nothing.

When it was his turn, he sighed heavily and said;

,,I'm here with some information about the princess."

He got inside, right to the throne hall.

As for the wizard… Savio didn't quite know, what to think of him. On one side, he was calm, on the other, he looked insanely powerful.

_And kind of like a bear…_

,,Do you not know, how to behave in front of a king?" he spoke. Although it was said calmly, still calmly, it went through the tomcat's ears like a earthquake. He quickly realized his mistake, and bowed.

,,I'm sorry, I was just surprised," he said.

,,So you say you know something about my niece?"

,,Yes… well, the fact she's still alive."

,,And how do you know?"

,,I'm her servant," he made up.

,,Then it would be better to get rid of you then, wouldn't it?" the wizard grinned.

,,I'm a messenger!" Savio gulped. ,,She send me to congratulate you."

,,What?" he winked.

,,She will let you rule, but she send me here to tell you and to test… something."

,,What?"  
,,She's afraid that all the sitting on the throne and wasting your powers on the army, you are not so powerful like before. She wants a proof that you still have the same as before."

,,_Do YOU have a proof she send you?_"

Savio had to cover his ears and tears got into his eyes.

,,Yes," he gasped. ,, I have a handkief she gave me, it still smells like her, you can check."

_If he asks for it, I'm DEAD!_

,,Alright, what does she want to know?"

,,She said she don't believe you can still turn into such a huge lion like before."

,,A lion? HAH! Of course I can, that's the easiest thing!"

A lion jumped right in front of Savio. It was a GIANT lion, really. Almost like the whole room, and he sat on his back legs and grabbed him in his front paw.

,,Is this enough proof?" he licked his cheek.

,,Y-yes I think," Savio stuttered and was glad that he couldn't feel how the hair on the back of his head stand up.

,,Good," the lion said, placed him on the ground and turned back.

,,Well, also, she said she wanted to test your agility."

,,How?"

,,She said you cant turn into a mouse and then jump over a humans head."

,,I bet I can, though I didn't try before."

Savio smirked.

,,I bet you can't."

,,I can, you little crap! If I wont jump over a humans head, you can eat me."

,,Deal! Now I'm the highest here, try to jump over me."

Immediately there was a small mouse in front of him.

,,Stay still."

,,Of course."

Surprisingly… he did jump over his head.

But just as he was about to hit ground, a cat paw caught him.

,,You are the strongest and most agile," Savio grinned. ,,but you can't use that, when you are not clever, you _little crap_!"

And with that he bit off the mouse's head.


	3. Spells and works

I started to write this right when I uploaded the chapter before, so I won't be late again.

This time listening to _Ever Dream_ (_Nightwish_ again)

Okay, Puss in Boots continuing.

…

She just stared.

,,You. Have. Killed. The. Most. Powerful. Wizard."

,,Yeah whatever, can you get down from the clouds? We had a deal, remember?"

,,Sorry," Chloe snapped out of thoughts. ,,but it's so… AMAZING! I mean, really! How you got him!"

,,Thanks," Savio grinned. ,,so, up to MY part."

,,Sorry again! What do I have to do?"

,,Well, let's go to the forest, so we won't make a mess in the city, and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

…

,Everything you need to know' wasn't really that much. She had to spill the milk (since they had little of it they mixed it with water) into a bowl or something like that and then put it on the fire until it will boil.

,,Then?" Chloe asked, nervous, after a few minutes.

,,If you see it boils, give me your right hand."

,,That's all?"

,,That's all…"

,,It seems too easy."

,,Just for you," he made a grin.

Just then the first bubbles appeared.

Savio didn't wait, he grabbed Chloe's hand and sticked his other one into the bowl.

,,WHAT ARE-"

,,Shut up, it hurts even without you," he hissed.

Chloe felt very well, how about half of her energy leaved her, then the shapeshifter collapsed to the ground.

,,_Savio_?"

She sat there, totally frightened by now about a minute, then he sat up, all bristled.

,,That sure was something," he sighed.

,,Are you alright? What happened? What did you did actually?"

,,I'm alright," he answered unconsciously and started to lick his arm. ,,that's weird…"

,,What's weird? Did something go wrong?"

,,Was this your first spell? Calm down!" he bursted out.

,,It was."

,,Oh, then it's alright…"

,,Care to explain, what it was?"

,,Just a prophetic spell," he stated casually and continued licking himself, now it was hands. ,,Say, Chloe, how would you like to marry the oldest prince of this land?"

,,What?"

,,I'm seriously asking."

,,Why? How does this-"

,,Can you cut out the questions already!" he hissed again. ,,Like or not?"

,,Like."

,,Great. Go home and in two weeks he's yours."

She stared on him again.

,,I can't stop being surprised at how working your brain is."

…

_Crappy job._

Savio was out in the wilderness, as he used before. But this time he was on a hunt, in a huge hunt… for rabbits.

It was easy to catch ten of them, but on the other hand, even as a human he wasn't particularly strong, so he was curious himself how will he get them to the palace.

But he actually counted on help.

,,Savio, what are you up to again?" he heard a amused voice behind him.

,,Hey, hi! You're a heavens gift, always coming when I need you."

,,What are you doing this time?"

,,Catching rabbits."

,,Aren't rabbits a bit big for you?" Andro mocked.

,,They're not for me, but for the royal family."

,,Do they need it?"

,,And do you think they do? It's just my idea."

,,I'll never stop being surprised at your ideas; it stops the brain."

,,Gratefully not mine."

,,Well, it seems that you need help with those… ten? You caught…"

,,If you be so kind?"

….

The people in the city never saw such a strange pair before. Or, on the other hand, such a pair young girls would stare at for so long.

,,Hey there, ladies!" Andro winked on them, when passing by. They all blushed and giggled. Savio rolled his eyes.

They headed right to the palace and when the guards asked, what they want, Savio made a grin and said;

,,We are taking rabbits to the royal kitchens."

They let them in.

,,Remind me why do I actually do this?" Andro poked his side.

,,Because you like me so much."

,,Oh riiight, I totally forgot how I _love_ you," Andro said sarcastically.

,,Mhm… you do love young girls, don't you?"

,,You mean you're a- Oh."

They stumbled over Ella in the hallway.

,,Hey! What are you doing in the kitchens, princess?" Savio asked cheerfully.

,,I've been feeding the mice, but don't say anybody, Savio! And… who's this?" she winked, when saw the shapeshifter's companion.

,,This? Andro," Savio grinned and tapped his back. ,,and pal, this is princess Ella."

Andro bowed slightly with a smile.

,,Pleased to meet you, your Highness."

Ella turned bright red.

,,Y-you don't have to call me that… uh, well, I'll be going," she made a nervous smile and literally ran up the stairs.

Savio raised a eyebrow.

,,She seemed to like you."

,,I'm used," the demon smirked, as they got to the kitchen.

,,Oh, I don't know you two," the cook looked on them casually.

,,You don't, because we are from queen Chloe's kingdom. She sends a little something to the royal family. Can you tell them?"

,,Uh…of course."

….

,,So, how did it went?" Chloe ran straight down to the throne hall, when heard that Savio is back.

Or, as the people in her kingdom now called him, when heard about how he got the wizard, Puss in Boots. Not in his presence, of course. He didn't like it very much.

,,Hi. We made queen Blanche smile!"

,,That's really surprising, I'd admit- Wait, we?"

,,Did you thought I would drag ten rabbits by myself?"

,,No, that's why I'm asking if you _both_ made her smile."

,,I don't know, but probably both."

,,Who did help you?"

,,Just a old friend."

…..

The next week it was wild turkeys.

And this time, they met Ella again.

,,What is this, fate or something?" Savio laughed.

Ella started too, though less than him. It seemed she's still very curious about the other male, but whenever he looked straight into her eyes, she looked down or away.

Savio pretended he didn't notice or don't mind, but in his head he was grinning like a cheshire cat.

_Everything is going perrrrrrfectly smoothly_.

He still didn't tell anyone what he saw in the future.


	4. Fruit of hard work

Is there anyone who know the depths of a cat mind?

…

,,_Why_ did you _let_ me?"

Savio looked on his claws, then started to clean himself again.

,,Savio, _answer me_!"

The demon in front him was _furious_. Seriously. He was growling, going around like a lion in a cage and gratefully they were on a meadow, otherwise he would most likely torn trees in two.

,,I let you what?" the tomcat asked lazily.

,,You… didn't say anything. You didn't even _try_ to push me away from her!"

,,Why would I?"

,,You _knew_ how pure she was, and you _knew_ I wouldn't resist!"

,,Yeah, so?"

,,Does it even _bother_ you she was her friend, and she is a princess?"

,,No. And she IS her friend."

Andro stared in him for a while.

,,You're weird."

,,I'm _desperate_," he hissed. ,,I have seen, what conditions it take for her to be born again, and I'd do _anything_. Do you understand that?"

He softened a little.

,,I do," he sighed. ,,but still, I pity the girl."

,,Bah," Savio snorted. ,,she's perfectly alright."

,,As you say," Andro turned away. ,,Savio, you're more manipulative than I thought."

The shapeshifter smirked.

….

,,This girl…Chloe… seems interesting to me," Blanche constated during dinner – they had ducks this time. Again, they got ten of them.

,,I kind of like her already, too," Gabriel added.

,,Me too," Ella jumped. ,,I don't really like, when animals are killed, but she brought us always living ones!"

,,Indeed, and look at her servants!" Felix laughed.

Ella shutted suddenly.

,,How about we invite her over?" Blanche suggested.

Everyone agreed to that.

….

Later that day, Ella found Savio under the table in the kitchen.

,,What are you doing here?"

,,Visiting my kittens, why?"

,,Just asking. Savio…" She caught him and placed him in front of her in the table.

,,Who is your companion?"

,,Oh, him… why?"

,,You probably know already… but… eh… his eyes… is he really the one…? That demon?"

,,Yes. It's him."

,,Oh my!" he cried and covered her eyes.

,,Any questions?"

,,Will you tell anybody?"

,,Gosh, of course not. It's between us three… well… six."

,,I wont tell anyone either," Lisette said. ,,and the kittens? They were just born."

,,So… does that mean it's the end?"

,,No," Savio said sharply.

,,maybe I didn't say to YOU before, but there are no endings. Because nothing ends."

,,Does that mean I will see Angela again?"

This question kind of surprised him.

,,Yes, of course. In about… hm, well… let's see…"

….

A year after this, which was Christmas, Savio thought that it felt still the same as before, but he didn't have to go through two feet of snow to get somewhere; he could travel with someone from the royal family.

Mostly it was with Blanche, because he disliked both the princes and Chloe with Ella waited both babies.

Not that he liked it, and she wasn't really fond of him either, but they had respect to each other.

It was one of the very cold, snowy days that really nobody liked…but didn't dislike too.

If he wasn't in the main hall, then he wouldn't hear how someone screamed outside, and wouldn't see how the door opened and a servant girl with a small thing, wrapped in something red – like wool – came inside.

,,What's that?" Blanche, which was currently passing by, asked.

,,I-It's…it's a baby," the girl stuttered.

Blanche and Savio looked at each other, then ran to it.

There was no doubt, it was a baby, wrapped in a red cloak, sobbing gently. There was a bit hair on it's forehead, it was something as a bronze color, but more light and more red.

,,Where is it's mother?"

,,Outside."

Outside, there was actually nothing… just a pool of blood, a small red cape, similar to that the baby was wrapped in, and a lot of ashes.

Savio bowed to the air.

,,Rest in peace, Red Witch," he whispered.

He knew this would happen.

Inside, all the royal family puzzled, what to do with the baby.

,,We shouldn't keep it," Blanche meant.

Chloa, Ella and Savio bursted out, all at once;

,,WHY NOT?"

The two princes were quiet, just to be sure not to get in the way of three furious witches and a shapeshifter.

In the end, the three that wanted the baby here won.

,,But what's her name?" Chloa asked.

,,Angela, in my opinion," Ella and Savio said at once, again, and then laughed.


	5. Aurora

Start of Sleeping Beauty; but you probably noticed that already. Yeah, problems never ends for witches.

Sorry it's short; the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

…

Now it was July and Ella's baby was born.

It was a girl, which got the name Aurora (by the way she was born when the sun was setting down), and everyone who saw her said it's the most beautiful baby they ever seen. She had golden hair, like her father, and just as she opened her eyes they seemed a nice dark shade of brown.

Ella twitched, when seeing the reddish pink shade in them.

,,Kind of a strange color, isn't it?" Savio meowed.

,,Don't mock, please."

,,Sorry. But don't worry, it can be seen only if you watch very closely."

In august the little girl had her christening… or, well, witch version of it. By the way, all the fairies, witches and of course noble families were invited.

Ella couldn't help it, but she grinned when seeing her two sisters.

She also saw that three of the four best witches were there – Blanche, which was called also White Witch, then Valeria, Rose Witch, and a mysterious one Eve. She had the title of Green Witch.

Valeria looked very cheerful, and like she walked around she leaved a rose scent everywhere. But not very strong, just as it was nice. She had long hair, like all the witches, which were a honey-like color, and casual brown eyes, but it seemed she was very charming and sweet.

On the other side, Eve was more cold. She seemed blind, her eyes were tied by a lace, but she never got lost or tripped over something. Her hair was blond but with a green shade and her skin pale and ice cold. Though, she was nice too, if one wasn't scared by her aura. Savio kind of jumped, when seeing her, but calmed down quickly.

Ella looked down to him.

,,What's wrong?" she whispered.

,,Nothing." He winked. ,,Just looking for the last one…"

,,Looking for the witch queen?"

,,Yes. I mean… she should be here…"

,,Ella! Come here!"

It was Blanche. Her, Valeria and Eve were standing above Aurora.

Everyone shutted and listened, as Eve raised her hand and touched the baby's forehead.

,, I give you the gift of wisdom," she stated.

,,Good gift, good gift," Savio nodded cheerfully. Ella chuckled.

,,You will become a great ruler, you will be very good in learning new things and understanding them. Also you will understand the miracle of life and do not hurt anyone and anything without a reason. Blanche, you may."

,,Dear, I give you the gift of beauty. Not only physical, but soul beauty, everything that we consider as the thing and love. Valeria?"

She held out her hand, but just then all the windows opened wide, it seemed the wind, but it was somehow strange, since there wasn't any the whole day.

Right then the doors opened too and standing in them wasn't anyone other than the witch queen, all in black, her bronze hair all over her body.

,,Am I late?"

,,Always late and always coming like a tornado," Blanche hissed.

,,Mhm. Sorry. But I am not here for the blessing."

,,And what for?"

,,I came for Angela."

The guests started to whisper to one another.

Blanche kept a blank expression and turned her head somewhere down.

Ella got she was searching for Savio, but just then he jumped forward.

,,No."

Now everyone was staring.

,,What do you mean by ,no'?" the queen smiled coldly. ,,I'm not asking. Give her back. She's my granddaughter and I have a right to raise her."

,,You're at the edge of dying," Eve stated calmly.

The whispers started again.

,,That doesn't mean I can't take care of her."

Savio hissed.

,,Please, sister," Valeria started. ,,you know Blanche will take good care of her,…"

Suddenly, the queen looked at Aurora.

,,Who's this?"

,,M-my child," Ella stuttered.

,,Really? And the father? I kind of sense _demon_ energy from her!"

,,What do you mean by that?" Blanche said sharply. ,,This one is of my own blood, and you have no right to call her a demon's child."

,,I did not. I just blame _this_ one," she pointed at Ella. ,,for being visited by a incubus… or maybe someone else?"

,,Stop it already!" Blanche stepped forward.

,,No I won't. On her sixteenth birthday, she will cut her finger on a poisonous plant and DIE!"

With that she quickly disappeared, just the wind stayed there, and three spellbals hit the wall.

,,That was nasty," Eve constated.

Ella started to cry, Savio cursed and everyone together were terrified.

,,Wait," Valeria said quietly. ,,I didn't give her a gift yet."

She touched the baby's forehead and said;

,,You will not die, if you cut your finger, but you will fall into a deep sleep from which you can get, if someone find a cure. Or with the good old way, finding your true love."

,,Thanks," Blanche hugged her.

It was maybe the first token of affection she ever showed publicly.

,,So…?" Ella started.

,,So what?" Blanche grinned. ,,You think I would throw you out because of a night with a demon? That's alright."

,,Besides, it's not the only child we are going to have," Chloe gasped suddenly.


	6. Sixteenth birthday

Yay! Jumping years forward!

I know you _love_ it.

…

,,Angie, please, get up from the bed already."

She opened her eyes lazily. This voice wasn't dream anymore…

,,Come on, it's your cousin's birthday, do you want to be late for lunch? Get out of bed! Immediately!"

Angela always wondered, how could the queen's voice we heard from the throne room into her own, which was in a tower two floors above it.

_Probably the circular stairs._

,,I'm up already," she yawned and looked on the clock.

,,Oh Chloeeeeeee! It's just _five_ in the morning!"

,,Well, we are going into another _kingdom_," she heard her stepfather, Gabriel. ,,Hurry up!"

,,Okay, okay, I'm not a hawk!"

She grabbed what she found and ran downstairs, where the others were waiting.

That was her adopters and her two years younger stepsister, which was currently more asleep than awake.

,,I still don't understand why couldn't we just go there yesterday!"

,,Because yesterday they had much work," Gabriel explained. ,,we didn't want to bother them."

,,I give it up… where's the kitty?"

,,No kitty, and I'm in the carriage already," a voice called from there.

,,Savio, when did _you_ got up?" Chloe grinned, when everybody was in already.

,,Sooner than you all," the black tomcat snorted and jumped on Angela's knees.

…

When they got to the other family castle (during the way all the members got enough of sleep), Angela ran straight into the dining hall, where of course Aurora was sitting.

,,Hey newborn!"

She looked up.

,,Heyy! Angie! How are you?"

,,Great. Happy birthday."

,,Any dreams during the way?" Aurora grinned.

,,No, I slept too hard," Angela grinned too. ,, but I had dreams back home."

,,Yeah? I want to hear!"

,,Beautiful nightmare."

,,Tell me about it already!" Aurora poked her side.

,,No!"

,,Pleeeeeeease!"

,,Okay, as you have your sixteenth birthday. I don't quite recall, but… something with a demon."

,,Oooh," Aurora smirked.

,,Don't laugh."

,,I'm not."

,,But you wanted to."

,,A bit maybe…" Aurora made a innocent smile. ,,You have a thing for demons, don't you?"

,,Maybe," Angela poked her side and both giggled. ,,uh, but seriously. I think I know him from somewhere… but I didn't _meet_ him."

,,You sure?"

,,I'd _remember_ that."

,,You'd remember what?" she heard a soft purring near her knees.

,,Savio, go away! Pure girl talk!" Aurora snorted.

,,Sharing secrets, aren't we? I'd like to hear," he chuckled.

,,No you wouldn't," Angela rolled her eyes, but just then it seemed all the family came, so she just sat down beside Aurora and waited for lunch.

…..

_Okay, this is really annoying._

She sighed for herself. The noble kids were going to play _games_ again…

Like every year.

This was why she hated celebrations like this – she tried to hide as much as she could, but she couldn't completely hide from them all.

Aurora loved those games, mostly when they were doing something in pairs. – those were for finding your future husband or wife… maybe.

_But how, when so few people are playing?_

Angela hated them. Sincerely. Not because of the games themselves, they were quite alright, but the boys who played.

_They are such __**clowns**_.

…_Strange, I have a déjà vu I thought this before._

But she wasn't surprised.

She took a sip from her glass and hid in the corner to be sure she's safe.

She didn't have a good feeling about this party. Maybe just because she didn't quite fit in the noble kids, and didn't have any friends among them.

Well, only Aurora, but she was her cousin- something like that.

,,Want to go somewhere else?" she heard under the table.

,,Thank God, Savio. I thought I will die from the boredom."

,,I'm not surprised," he snorted and jumped on her knees. ,,it's a damn hell."

,,No."

,,Why?"

,,Hell is better."

,,Oh, true."

They watched. Aurora seemed she's having a lot of fun; a bit carelessly, but still, fun.

,,Do you think they would notice if we fled?"

,,Yes we would," she heard above her sharply.

,,Hi, Blanche," both grinned.

,,Why do you sit here? Go stroll to the gardens, but for God's sake don't just sit here like this."

,,Yes Your Majesty."

She got up and ran straight away to the gardens nearby with the tomcat beside her.

,,Savio, have you ever seen a snow white rose?"

,,Why do you ask?"

,,Seen it in my dream."

,,All the roses that smell nice have thorns," he constated.

,,But what would beauty be with some tho- oh gosh, AURORA!"

Ste stared on the girl lying on the ground, and it seemed she's unconscious.

Well except for the fact she wasn't breathing at all.

…..

,,Let me get this straight – my _grandmother_ cursed Aurora, so she would die on her sixteen birthday, because she's half a demons daughter, then another witch said it's going to be just a deep sleep."

,,Exactly," Blanche noded.

,,Cool."

,,What will we do about her?" Savio asked.

,,Well, someone will go search for help,"Blanche decided. ,,otherwise we are stuck on place."

,,I'll go," Felix said.

,,Me too," Ella snorted.

,,Alright, I just hope it will end up good," Chloe sighed.

,,And soon," Angela added.

…

,,So, girls, if I stop by somewhere, do you want me to look for something for you?"

Aurora's father asked more cheerfully, when he was just about to go out of the castle.

,,I want a puppy," Heather, Angela's stepsister, made a grin.

He laughed.

,,You, Angie?"

,,Me…? Just search, that's okay."

He raised his eyebrow.

,,Yeah, a,lright, you know me well! But I don't know if it even exists."

,,Try."

,,It's a rose. It's so white it looks blue, and it smells like lavender with mint."

,,Alright."

The horse moved and soon he was out of sight.

,,Snow white rose?" Ella raised her eyebrow, when her horse stopped by the two girls.

,,Saw it… somewhere," Angela shrugged.

Ella laughed and then without another word also galloped out of the gates.


	7. Do not touch

Almost alike the story of Beauty & Beast.

Kids – do not touch a demon's property…unless you want trouble.

So, anyone saw the movie Van Helsing here? Just curious.

Okay, so, I know you don't like a long author's note, but I have to ask. I'm searching for a artist that would be interested in making this into a comic, because let's say I'm a better writer than artist... although my art is not completely bad, I'm totally a failure in coloring. Just look on my avatar. I have no trace of how to use light and backgrounds? I don't even know such a thing!

So... yeah...

Anyone interested?

If you are, leave a comment or PM me.

…

Well, weather was always bad in November, but this time it was especially annoying. The wind blew from every side, which caused everything to be wet from the dense rain.

_Plus I'm lost in the middle of a forest. Perfect._

Felix sighed for himself.

Whose dumb idea was to go here?

_Oh yes, Ella's… My, the things one does for family…_

She wanted to go there herself, because it was rumored some really strong magical creatures lived there that might be able to help - but he said he will go, and now the rain, fog and wind caught him and he was wet, cold, annoyed, and it seemed also quite lost.

He wouldn't be if the fog wasn't there, at least, but now it seemed even the animals almost lost their ways. But they had good noses, the didn't.

Beside him his horse needed to rest too. _Desperately_. He was barely standing on his legs, and it was getting dark.

_Can this get any __**worse**__?_

Yes, it could. He heard a wolf howling.

On one side, the horse immediately awaked from the lethargy and started to run, on the other – it was really close.

,,Don't panic!" he shouted into the animal's ear, when tried not to slide down.

,,I don't panic!"

It was clear he DID. He was frightened to death, and also – suddenly stopped.

,,What's _wrong_ with you? First you run like crazy and now you stop?"

,,I'm not going any further."  
,,Oh yes you are. I'm not letting you be eaten by wolves."

He just turned around, as if unsure, what was worse.

,,Go ON."

A little hesitantly he walked forward, but kept his ears down.

Now it was clear that there were some lights there, and they got in front of a gate.

,,Heaven on earth," Felix sighed.

,,OR maybe not," the horse argued.

He rolled his eyes and got down.

,,If you want to stay here in the rain, wind and dark, tired, then go on. I'm knocking even if ogres live there."

He didn't have to, because the gate opened easily.

Inside two lions turned their heads to them.

,,Definitely staying outside."

,,Don't be silly," Felix tapped his back.

And they passed by without any harm, and also got inside the stables by without any. Surprisingly there weren't any horses.

,,See? I think we should go away."

,,Stop it already. Rest a bit, and tomorrow we will go, alright?"

,,Okay," the horse gave up.

Felix tapped him again with a smile, wiped the water from him and his things and through the other entrance went into the house… or more mansion that the stables belonged to.

The first there was a dining hall, much more comfortable and warm than their own one.

Although he was really hungry, he rather leaved the food there alone.

Until he found a letter there;

_The door left from this table is opened, that's for you. Rest like at home, we'll explain to the owner…_

Since he was dead tired, he went straight there and didn't even bother to undress.

…

,,Do you think I'll _praise_ you for this?"

,,No, but…"

,,We didn't have a human here in such a long time…"

,,I'm thirsty..."

,,Me too…"

,,You leave us _all alone_ often…"

Felix woke up to a conversation between a man and about five or six women the next morning.

,,That would be okay, but do you know who this is?"

,,Yes but it was terrible weather yesterday!"

,,We didn't want to leave him out there."

,,And his horse is so cute."

,,I hope you leaved the horse alone?"

,,Of course…" she sounded a bit offended.

,,Sorry, master."

,,Alright, he can stay in one condition – act politely."

,,But…!" All at once.

,,Don't bother him!" This time it was a growl.

Then they murmured something like a agreement.

He sneaked out of the bed carefully and looked out of the door, and saw what looked like a harem.

His eyes almost fell out at the sight of six really beautiful women from fifteen to around twenty-five, plus when he saw all of them had horns, devil tails and bat wings.

It seemed they saw him, because with laughter they jumped from the chairs and table and ran to him, asking twenty different questions at once.

,,How did you slept?"

,,Wasn't it too cold outside?"

,,You need anything?"

,,Maybe a massage?" one suggested.

,,I was gonna ask that."

,,It's my turn."

,,What about you show me around?" Felix suggested nervously. ,,I want to thank-"

,,Go see the garden, he's there right now."

,,I don't think that's such a good idea," the oldest looking said and for a change frowned.

,,True, so, what about a bit of a kiss?" one asked innocently and sniffed his neck.

,,What a witch blood," another chuckled.

,,Ah- I- Who's the owner of the house? I heard someone…?"

,,Someone," they chuckled.

Felix was amazed himself how quickly he got out of their grip.

,,Sorry, I got to go," he grinned and ran out of the door.

He found out he got into the garden.

Sighing in relief, he went deeper into it.

_What the hell were those? They seemed like vampires… but looking like that…?_

He puzzled about them, while listening to the birds.

It seemed there was really _a lot_ of them of many species, and they together singed a melody that human's could never make.

No, he actually _really_ heard a melody coming from somewhere. It was still birds, but they were as if gently pushed into a song, as if someone controlled them.

He wondered, where is the song coming from, and soon he found it – it was a bush with snow white roses on it and loads of birds creating a symphony. He heard it somewhere before, but still stand there, dazzled. And he knew, what those roses were, the scent was really the same that Angela mentioned.

Then another thought stuck him;

Roses in _November_?

The birds suddenly stayed more quiet, though still singing, but now watching him. They didn't fly away. They seemed puzzled, what the creature in front of them was, as if they never saw a human before.

Then one whistled and they started a new melody with new joy.

He listened for about ten minutes, then stepped a bit closer to take a look.

It did smell like lavender with mint, but also a bit like frost, fresh leaves and a unique rose scent.

He didn't want to take one of those that grew on the bush, so he searched under it, if there wasn't any fallen under it. There was one.

He just wanted to pull it out, when he heard a deep dark growl from behind him, and a moment after he lied on the ground three meters away from the bush, and he didn't even have time to realize how his head hurt, when he saw he was under the paw of the biggest wolf he saw in his life. And he seemed really angry.

,,HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THEM WITHOUT PERMISSION!" he yelled so loudly that the birds stayed quiet and watched the scene.

,,I-I… If I knew they were so important-"

,,DARN IMPORTANT, EVEN MY OWN FAMILY CAN'T TOUCH IT!"

,,I'm-"

,,SHUT UP! What do you want to pay with, your soul or life?"

,,_Please don't kill me_! I have family!"

,,I _know_ who you are!" he growled.

,,And my daughter is cursed, I came here in hope you maybe will help me!"  
,,Do you think I will?" he snorted.

,,The rose wasn't for me, but for my niece Angie!"

He raised his eyebrow and more politely asked;

,,_What_ is her name?"

,,Sorry- Angela."

There was silence for a while.

,,As I know, you don't have a one with that name."

,,She's not ours. She's adopted."

Did he just imagine that, or the wolf just raised his eyebrow?

Then he closed his eyes.

,,Where you got her from?" he asked with a neutral voice. He was now at peace.

,,She was left at our door by… someone."

,,Age?"

,,Seventeen."

He exhaled calmly.

,,Why do you ask…?" Felix asked nervously. It was suspicious, both had to admit it.

But on the other side, could he just don't answer, when a mouth big like half of his body was above him?

,,Well, if your dear niece will come and explain herself, how she knew about them, I'll let you go, and if she explains in a good way then I might even help you with your daughter.

But if you or her won't be back in a month, I know where you live. Agree?"

,,Agree," he gulped.

,,As for the rose, you can take one back. But not the one under the bush.

That one have a special scent for me."

…

,,Uncle is back!"

Angela's breath was kind of taken away, when her stepsister jumped on her stomach in the morning.

,,Great," she cought and jumped out of the bed, and ran into the White Witch's chambers.

,,_Hey_, Blanche! Felix is back!"

She was sitting at her desk and writing something, but immediately stand up and ran downstairs with the rest to hug her son.

Then Angela and Heather jumped over his neck, almost threwing him from the horse, and talked both at once that nothing was understandable.

,,Girls, please! Calm down!" they heard Chloe, and both the girls let him go.

,,Thanks. They almost choked me…"

,,So, how was your luck? You're back sooner than we expected."

,,Well, let's go inside and I'll explain everything."

…


	8. Newcomers

Don't worry. I waited impatiently for those parts, too.

When I started, it was 22:30, Monday, and I had to go to sleep…T^T

But here it is, enjoy!

Someone mentioned a prince on a white horse… I guess he have some prophetic abilities, don't he?

So, this one's shorter. The next is going to be 5 pages in Word, I promise.

…

,,So, did you found a way there?"

The mice looked down, ashamed.

Ella scratched her head.

,,This is more difficult than I thought," she sighed.

She found someone who might help. And as for the bloodline he was from, it might be a _good_ help.

The harder part was where he lived – because it was darn hard to get in even for someone who got into the queen's chambers when she was a servant.

_Oh come on, Ella… you're a witch too, you might just go knock on his door and say-_

,,Who are you?"

She jumped, when something poked her, but it was just a white horse's nose. She turned and saw someone that seemed no one special, just an eighteen year boy…

Wait.

Here?

In front of the gates of a house of the rumored powerful wizard?

,,Who are you?" she winked.

,,I thought you searched for me," he grinned.

,,I searched for someone of the Ruben's family."

,,That's me, Philip Rubens, nice to meet you," he held out a hand and lifted her from the ground.

,,_You_? But I thought you were over fifty years old!"

But now that she considered, he did have some of the traits. His hair was the same color as Angela's, his face looked similar, and he had the same quiet and careful steps.

,,It's impolite to ask one's age."

,,Are you?"

,,You should have already learnt that those with witch blood don't age at all."

,,I need your help."

,,I know. Come in, so we can settle it. Oh, and this is Astor," he tapped the horse's side. ,,my familiar. You probably seen him before. Hungry?"

,,My mice too," Ella said, completely amazed. ,,So, you really know everything around here…? I mean with Aurora and so on…"

,,Yes, I watched everything, and I'm so sorry about what grandmother did, really… But since now Blanche is the queen of witches it's okay."

,,But then your family lost the throne, doesn't it bother you?"

,,No, I'm glad its in good hands. And personally I have no intent in ruling."

,,And have you a intent of visiting your… sister…? Or what is Angela to you?"

,,She's my cousin."

,,Well, you knew about where she was. Why didn't you come for her?"

,, I thought that maybe if she grew up without the magic, she would be happier. She's very important to me, trust me. I want just the best for her. But back to Aurora."

,,Do you have a some cure for her?"

,,I'm afraid not… hehe, we will just have to search for her true love."

….

The silence was already uncomfortable, if it wasn't for the horses talking with each other (complaining) and snorting.

Angela knew very well, why the tense was there between her and Felix. He was feeling guilty and didn't want to look her into eyes.

,,Angie…"

,,Its okay."

,,I'm anywais so sorry…"

,,No, really. It wasn't your fault. Come on, I'll be okay. I can take care of myself."

,,I still feel bad."

,,Don't see the world red, Felix…"

,,See, that reminds me!" He turned to his bag and took out something red, seemed to be made out of wool. ,,This belongs to you."

,,Me? What is it?" she asked and took it.

,,It seems a cloak; you were wrapped in this when we found you."

,,It's soft like snow," she smiled and hugged it.

,,And red."

,,Like blood…"

,,Talking about blood, we are almost there," Angela's horse snorted.

,,Really?" she asked a bit nervous.

,,Stay here," Felix told the horses, when he got down and helped her too.

The lions at the gate were silent during the day… probably because they were made of stone. Angela raised a eyebrow, Felix shrugged.

Inside there was nobody yet, but the table was set for three. Both looked around nervously, when a girl around twelve appeared in the door.

,,So, you're the guests?"

Her voice was calm, low and quiet, very mature, one you wouldn't expect from a child.

,,Yes," they said at once.

,,Brother's here in a few minutes, don't worry."

She floated into the room and sat into one of the chairs, then casually took a glass.

,,I'll go," Felix whispered, tapped Angela's back and turned to walk out of the door.

As soon as he was gone, she asked;

,,You're Angela?"

,,And you are…?"

,,Agasis," she said and looked into her dish. ,,I'm Andro's sister."

,,Sorry?"

,,His," she pointed.

Angela looked into that direction – and immediately looked into the dish too, because she didn't want him to see how much she blushed.

Then she frowned. He and Agasis didn't look a bit like siblings, she was clearly chinese or japanese girl, unlike him. She had also long, dark green hair and somewhat golden-ish eyes, his hair was a dark shade of red and his eyes…

_Woah, they are the most magical color I've ever seen._

,,So, you two already got to know each other?" he asked.

_Beautiful voice_.

,,Yes, and don't stand in the door."

Instead, he took two steps to Angela, and stopped. She didn't look up, but knew he was somehow curious about something, but didn't dare to come closer until he knew.

,,Sorry for threatening Felix sooner, really. I got a little carried away," he said a bit hesitantly.

,,That's alright," she shrugged and was actually surprised her voice sounded normally.

,,That's good. So… I need a bit help from you. Would you mind staying here for a longer time?"

,,No."

She meant it.

He smiled.

,,Feel like at home, then."

….


	9. Visits

Almost late! My mom is a teacher and she had to borrow the computer for the whole days, and I had no time to even check my mails properly! Woah, but I made it.

Ever had a breakfast with your whole family?

No…?

Then you're lucky! Trust me! You are!

Yeah, and don't ask me, how is Sloth's name spelled. Please.

…

Angela woke up later than usually, because she slept very well, she was even surprised. She was in a unfamiliar place with a house full of demons, yet it felt a lot like home.

Maybe it wasn't really alright…

She rolled on her back in bed and looked up. It was a snowy day, so she felt very sleepy and wanted to close her eyes again, but just then the door on her room opened wide and a tall figure stand there.

,,Heyy! Morning, witch girl! Breakfast is done, you know."

Angela opened her eyes sleepily and winked. There was a girl, looked around sixteen or seventeen, and she was stunningly pretty with her long curly golden hair, tan skin and huge light brown eyes. At first sight it was clear she was of noble breed.

,,Um… who are you?"

,,Me? What, he didn't tell you about me? That really offended me. Well, pleased to meet you, I'm Phronea! His sister."

,,How many siblings does he have?" she yawned.

,,Six!" Phronea bursted onto laughter.

Angela chuckled.

,,See what a pretty smile is there! I brought you some clothes, so you won't run around here all the time in the same ones. You like red and golden, right?"

,,I love red; and golden is quite alright."

,,Great! Then dress up, I'll wait for you."

,,That's nice from you."

,,No problem."

After she was done, Phronea literally pulled her down and talked all the time. It would be annoying to someone, but Angela was glad there wasn't a awkward silence.

This one seemed really friendly.

Down there was nobody yet, just another sixteen year old girl- this had a brown ponytail and kind of…creamy eyes. She was setting the table.

,,I told you it's not yet all ready!" she jumped and frowned, when they appeared in the door.

,,Aww, don't be mad."

,,So, you're Angela?" she sighed and smiled. ,,I'm Neia."

,,Another sister I'll guess?"

,,Good guess. I'm also the cook here today."

,,How come I didn't see you here yesterday?" Angela asked, when sitting down.

,,We all arrived today!" Phronea stated cheerfully.

,,_We all_?"

,,That means all his six siblings," someone another tapped her back. This time it was a boy, ALSO seemed sixteen, with blonde hair and huge blue eyes. He had also dark freckles, but they were seen just under a certain light.

,,Phronea, you should have let the poor girl rest a bit longer."

,,Oh come on, don't be so… _lazy_."

,,Yeah, very funny," he rolled his eyes. ,,Don't mind that one, she's too crazy to work. By the way, I'm Kâke… um, Sloth."

,,Hey!" both his sisters bursted out furiously.

,,What the hell is going on here? You can be heard from ten miles away!"

Another boy. This time a bit older, seventeen- eighteen. He had eyes and hair the color of flame, and by the way his hair stand in all directions, as if he didn't bother to comb it. NEVER.

,,HE just-"

,,I DID NOT-"

He rolled his eyes, then sat down next to Angela.

,,Always in it, get used," he tapped her back friendly.

,,I'm already getting used."

,,That's good," he laughed. ,,well, if you're not one of the maids, which I see you're not, you must be our guest."

,,I guess," she shrugged.

,,I'm Mios," he shaked her hand. ,,and you already met Agasis. We have also Phila, she's the calmest, so you have already seen the worst one – she woke you up."

,,She don't seem that bad to me," Angela shrugged.

,,Well, you don't _live_ with her."

She bursted onto laughter, just when Agasis followed by someone, seemed Phila, came inside.

Phila was really calm. She looked just as mature as Agasis, but more energetic. She had hair a color something between purple and red, and so her eyes (Angela wasn't even surprised anymore). She just bowed slightly, introduced herself and then just waited.

For fifteen minutes, they talked and argued at the same time, and asked her various questions, and after the time Mios jumped up;

,,Where is that freak? Did he overslept or something?"

,,I don't know," Neia shrugged.

,,Probably tired from yesterday," Phronea grinned.

Mios glared on her.

,,He didn't do anything more than usually yesterday."

,,Oh yes he did, I _heard_."

,,You heard what?" just then Andro smacked her butt from behind.

,,Ouch! Freak. Okay, since we are all now, we can _finally_ eat! Anyway, you have a one very cute friend here!"

He mumbled something like ,too late' for himself.

,,I know."

The breakfast went quickly, but definitely not quietly. All of them argued even during it.

But it wasn't anything serious, they just teased each other in a friendly way. Also among the conversations they asked her something.

When it was over, all of them ran into different directions (Agasis more floated) except for Andro.

,,So… it's always like this?"

,,No, thankfully, no! Usually I'm here alone, all of us have their own homes."

,,You must be kind of like a witch family, aren't you?"

,,You can put it that way," he grinned.

_He looks kind of hot when grinni- OH CRAP WHAT DID I JUST THOUGHT?_

,,Why are they all here then?" she kept a calm voice.

,,Family business, they will stay a couple of weeks. Nothing special."

,,Oh, I see. What about me then?"

,,Mmm, I need a bit help from a-"

He shut and looked into his dish, and tried to rub off the last bits of food there was.

,,You need…? I'm not really a very trained witch."

,,Not a witch," he mumbled and looked up to her eyes. ,,but a mortal."

She winked.

,,And you're not a…?"

,,No," he looked down again. There was a short silence.

,,And… what makes me different from others? You could ask almost anyone."

,,Does it bother you to be here?"

,,No, that's not it!" she said quickly. ,,I just want to know, that's all."

,,I don't know myself," he shrugged, while watching her with what seemed curiosity, giving up and a strange bit of tenderness. ,,You are just somehow special."

This time it was a awkward silence between them.

,,Well besides, do you think that _anybody_ would endure those six?" he pointed out of the door.

She bursted onto laughter.

,,Alright, I'll help you, if I can," she smiled then.

…

,,Here it is," Ella pointed.

,,Nice," Philip constated. ,,But a bit too much stone."

,,As all the biggest cities, I'd say. Hope you don't mind?" she frowned.

,,No, that's alright, I'm not picky."

As the horses walked down the street, they met a few people and everyone greeted them.

,,You are well-known."

,,I'm a princess," she shrugged.

,,And your mice are royal animals, I guess?" he laughed.

,,Along with Savio."

,,Savio?"

,,Heard of Puss in Boots?"

,,Oh, that one! Yes I did. He's still alive?"

,,Of course he is. He's- well…old for a cat, but enough for a shapeshifter."

,,He's a _shapeshifter_?"

,,Don't tell anyone."

,,This is going to be interesting," he mumbled.

…

,,Where are we? I can't see anything."

,,Underground. Hold on, we are almost there."

Angela felt her hand being pulled deeper into the darkness.

They walked for about twenty minutes now and all she saw was the walls of the underground labyrinth they were walking in.

He seemed to move relying on his memory only, too.

,,hah, we are there. Close your eyes!"

She did so and if she didn't, she would be probably blinded by the sudden flash of light.

Then she saw it was a huge library.

,,WOW!"

,,I know. Now come in, don't stand in the door!"

,,Oh sure, sorry. I was kind of dazzled."

,,I saw that," he chuckled and aimed to the back.

,,What do you need _me_ to do here?"

,,Take that one," he pointed to the shelf.

It was a old black book, seemed to be wrapped in leather or something similar, and it was heavier than it looked. She held it for a while, then placed it on the table nearby.

,,Thanks."

He touched it a little, but it seemed to give him e electric shock.

,,Which page?" she grinned and opened it.

,,Search for P."

,,What exactly?"

,,Past. Lives," he added, when saw her raised eyebrow.

,,What's that good for?"

,,You ask a bit too much."

,,Sorry." She looked down again. Although it was said in a nice tone, she felt he just don't want to talk about it.

,,There's a page missing here!" she pointed out.

,,What? You can't be serious!" he groaned.

,,Really! It seems you'll have to try another book."

,,This is the only sample that's here."

,,In THIS? It's really a huge room!"

,,I checked it many times, I'm sure-"

He suddenly looked up and turned his head to the back. She stayed quiet and heard a very faint rustle.

,,Oooh no." He jumped up from the seat, grabbed her hand and pulled her to one side.

,,Where is the way OUT?"

,,There!" he sticked his hand into a nearby wall and then jumped right through it.

,,What about the book? It's lying open on the table!"

,,She'll know I've been here anyway. COME ON!"

This was said in almost a hysterical voice.

He didn't even wait for her to catch balance or to get used to the sudden darkness and started to run in a high speed.

When they were far enough, she heard something like a loud sharp scream, and felt how they fastened up even more.

,,I can't go on anymore!" she gasped after a while.

,,Really?" he slowed down a bit.

,,Y-yes," she cought.

,,Two steps."

She did them and after that they stopped, and unexpectedly roughly her back hit the wall.

,,What-"

He covered her mouth.

They stand in total silence for a while, the only sounds there was was her own heart beat. And it didn't help it slow down when he leaned even closer, after hearing fait footsteps behind them. Then they were more quiet, and then there was silence again.

,,She's gone," he sighed in relief. It went to her neck down her spine.

,,W-who was that?"

,,Enemy," he seemed to shrug. ,,a necromantress…"

Another awkward silence, and this time rightfully. They were just a bout a inch from each other's faces.

,,Well," he leleased her. ,,all done for now… Thanks."

She wasn't quite sure what was he thanking for.


	10. Some coming back

Hah, I just LOVED writing those parts down from the memory I had from dreams.

So, did you missed- ah, well. Answer after you finish reading.

Wouldn't you just kill him?

…..

,,Oh my God."

This was Philip's first words when he saw Aurora, lying on her bed. Looked as if just sleeping naturally, and if you shaked her a bit she would wake up.

,,That's her…?"

,,That's my child, yes," Ella kissed her forehead.

,,I must admit I didn't believe those stories about her having the same charm like Blanche had, but sorry- She have much more."

,,Everyone says that," she smiled sadly. ,,but she's also very nice if you get to know her."

He shrugged.

,,I will."

,,How?"

,,Let's say… I have some talents in getting into the astral sphere. But it's all up to her if she'll let me in her dreams, or not."

…..

,,Will you let me at least _touch_ it, Neia?"

,,Sorry, sorry, sorry! That's just my habit."

,,Then let me cook. I _swear_ I won't do anything wrong!"

She did not.

,,I didn't know you were so good in the kitchen."

,,To be honest, me neither," Angela grinned.

She was with Neia in the kitchen, which was underground and it was huge. It seemed a bit like hell when first stepping in, so hot and dark, but then when used it was a very funny place. Specially when watching Neia cook.

She was extremely skilled, sometimes doing three things at once with such ease like she did it from her birth.

Angela tried to help her out a bit, and to her surprise she actually praised her.

,,You're much better than the one that's usually here; she just get under my feet when I'm here."

,,Are there actually any males?"

,,Why?" Neia grinned.

Angela poked her side.

,,That I didn't see any. I'm curious."

,,Well... now that I think about it… only the lions… Angie watch out, it's dripping on your hands."

,,Uh. Darn."

,,What are you two up to here?"

Before both turned, they probably both felt who it was before he spoke.

,,By the way, how do we get such a important visit before a letter came?" Neia asked dramatically and bowed. The other girl chuckled.

,,It's a surprise supervision," he stated dead seriously.

,,Well, besides that accident with glair, nothing bad happened here," Neia shrugged and pointed at her.

He turned to her, lifted her hand and very casually licked her fingers clean.

Angela felt her whole head being on fire along with the hand.

,,Well, does it taste good?" Neia asked while lying against the wall, examining her nails.

,,Oh, it tastes _great_." He looked up into Angela's eyes, then smirked. She was very well aware that this was a double-meaning conversation.

She somehow titled her head to the side, then lifted the hand and sticked a strayed hair behind his ear.

,,Well, mind if I ask for your help again?" he smiled then. Somehow it seemed like taming… something, touching him. And it was successful.

,,Sure," she smiled too.

,,Then go to bed early today, we are leaving tomorrow."

…..

It was a small meadow, surrounded by oaks. It would look nice, if it wasn't for the… sadness? It seemed too unreal, too grey to be real.

Yet, it was. Maybe not in the reality, but it was in the dream world.

The grass couldn't be seen properly, and there weren't any scents. It seemed the creator of this place didn't pay enough attention to the things in real life, and now it was floating in nothingness.

,,Princess?" he asked the silence carefully.

Well, silence. You were never sure if it was quiet or not. You didn't even hear yourself properly, only as if hearing your thoughts.

Something moved on the side, under the trees. He suspected this was the one that lived here now.

,,Go away," he heard her sob. ,,What do you want now? Are you another of those? I don't want anything from you, I'm fine by myself. Go away."

,,One of who?" he asked softly.

,,Them… wizards, angels, demons,… I didn't saw a human in AGES."

He kneeled down.

,,I'm afraid I won't be of any help either."

,,How long has it been?"

,,Three months," he said carefully.

,,Then it's Angela's birthday…"

,,Seems like it."

,,Who are you?" she lifted her head from her knees.

,,A simple wizard."

,,Thought so." She watched for a while. ,,Your hair, it seems like hers."

,,I'm her cousin."

,,First good things in months," she started to cry.

…..

Angela opened her eyes wide. And she tried not to wink, to not return to where she was just a moment ago.

She lied in the bed for a while, stunned, and when her eyes started to hurt, she stand up.

Somehow, even though what the nightmare was about, she was thirsty. Maybe because how her neck was dry from it.

She automatically touched her belly.

Then unconsciously wrapped a hand around her neck.

She sticked head out of the room. Nobody was there, and she wasn't surprised, it was the middle of the night. She carefully slipped out of the door and went downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

When she stepped in, she found out she wasn't the only one that was up.

She stayed on the stairs with one foot for a while, wondering if she should go back to bed again.

,,Don't worry, I won't bite."

She chuckled, then sat down to the table beside him.

,,So, what's up?"

,,I could ask the same, you aren't asleep either."

,,True," he titled his head. ,,well… let's say I had a nightmare."

,,You too?"

,,What was yours about?"

,,Water."

He looked on her for a while, then down again.

,,Loads, loads of ice cold water and I can't move, can't breathe and it's a very bad feeling. And yes, there's such a silence there. And I remember fish moving up my head."

,,I had a similar one."

,,What about?"

,,The same things, but it wasn't a river."

She frowned, and he bit his bottom lip, realizing the huge mistake.

,,I didn't say anything about a river."

,,You didn't? Well… I thought you did," he scratched his head nervously.

,,But it WAS a river."

,,Really?"

,,How did you knew?"

He shrugged, then jumped up.

,,I think it's pointless to explain to you _now_…"

She caught his sleeve.

,,At least _try_ to explain!"

,,Your past life. Now let me go," he pulled a little, but not enough for her to let go.

,,_Andro_."

He stopped and let her stand up in front of him, placing a hand on is chest.

,,Did I knew you?"

He gulped, but didn't move.

,,Yes," he got out.

They stared for a while.

,,And…?"

,,And what _do_ you remember?"

,,A bit."

She looked away and blushed, when felt her head being pushed a bit forward and also felt lips on hers. A bit hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt her back being pushed against the table, therefore sitting on.

Somehow, it still was as if he was holding back quite a lot, and when hearing the deep growl it was obvious.

Then there was a loud crash outside, which caused both of them to look on the stairs even in the position they were in.

,,Hey there demon, do I disturb in something? Sorry for the window! The lions chased me."

,,SAVIO! What in the hell are you doing here?"

,,Visiting my witch. Share, Lust, share!"


	11. What it's like?

This chapter is a bit longer, but nobody will mind that, I know.

_I'm just a loser in the game of love  
I'm just a stray boy in the shade  
And how I wish to know what love is like  
To find someone to contemplate_

_There's a voice and a million answers  
To the questions I don't ask  
A demon — I've got to contain  
When I'm walking through the fen  
Gonna deep into the black  
There are whispers that I can't restrain_

_Don't give in_

_Rise to fame — time will come  
Make your claim — time has come  
For the crow who fly away_

_So you're an angel meant to walk down here  
And you believe it's all divine  
And you don't play by all those temporal rules  
Watch the world begin to die_

_Alright — when the lamb's been torn to pieces,  
I've been crashing from the sky  
Fallen to care for the pray, they put a spoke right in your wheel  
I'm the one to dare the weak, to push you all over the pain  
You give in — oh_

_I close my eyes and I see what's coming my way  
He's got treasure in his eyes that he's gonna turn to clay_

_Hm, I'm a stranger, I'm a changer and I'm danger...  
Maybe_

_Fallen angel - waiting for the prey  
The devil has come to take a maimed away  
Penetration of the twisted mind  
The evil is out for the weak and blind_

_I can feel it in your voice, ever so sweet,_

_Do I really have a choice? No, no, no!_

_Oh, you burn your feet on unholy ground  
You roam the barren wicked plains abound  
In evil eyes and evil speak  
About it all your evil freaks_

_When you say it's all divine and meant to be  
What about your flesh and blood and defines like me?_

_Their evil eyes are looking down on you  
And those who don't are losing sight of you  
Face the rage to chase away  
The specter of disgrace and shame_

_Withered roses dying on the ledge  
A withered dreamer standing on the edge  
You dream of love but you wake up to pain  
You're better off to join in my game_

_Then she'll better off to cry contrite tears  
One day she'll wonder why she had to let you disappear…_

_Rise to fame — your time has come  
Time will come-to take the sun  
Make your claim - you're drawn to the sound  
Time has come — you're leaving ground_

_Rise to fame - the flight of the crow  
Time will come - cross the line  
Your time has come - for the crow to fly away_

_It's a flight to hell  
Can you hear the bell  
The devil has come  
To take your soul away  
A flight to hell - alright_

_I'm a stranger  
I'm a changer  
And I'm danger  
Fallen angel  
Waiting for the prey_

Avantasia – Scarecrow.

It's a very good song.

…..

,,Tell me again, _what is this one doing here_."

Even the people in the lowest rooms of the castle heard it.

,,She's really furious today," one of them constated.

And poor Ella had to bear it in front of Blanche.

,,He- I…well…called him here…"

,,_I don't want any strangers here, Eleanor_," the queen hissed. ,,especially not if he's of the blood that cursed her."

,,But Angela is, too!"

,,That's different. We raised her, we know what she's capable of. We know how her magic works like. Don't you remember, what trouble it was in her past life, when she got together with a demon?"

,,But she-"

,,Ella!"

,,Alright, sorry! But I had a feeling that he _can_ help her! She seems a bit happier after he visited her in the dreams."

,,Well," Blanche lowered her voice and sighed. ,,but I'll watch him 24 hours a day, agree?"

,,Thank you!" Ella bowed happily, then ran out of the room.

Stopped in the hallway and got back.

,,Can you check out, how is Angie?"

,,No… I would like to, but I can't. That darn beast have a barrier around his place, so I can't see anything."

,,He does…? Well… how did Savio got there then?"

,,He's more clever than us, remember. He have some secrets he won't tell. He does what he wants, help whoever he wants."

,,As any cat," Ella shrugged.

….

,,Savio, you _knew the spell wasn't there?_"

,,Um, yes. Of course. I doubt she would leave it there. You know how she hates you. You and all your kind and the ones you care for too."

,,My kind!" Andro snorted. ,,There are too few of us to call it a _kind_."

Angela watched this a bit strange conversation with huge curiosity.

,,Alright then, you and your family."

,,I know, well… hey, do you remember how she made zombies out of little kids?"

,,You mean by luring them on sweets? Oh sure. All my fur stands up when I remember that. How did she survived Hansel and Gretel anywais?"

,,I wonder about that a lot too. Well, clever one, do you know about another book where the spell is?"

,,No, I'm afraid not."

,,Really? What about the past queen? Blanche? Valeria?"

,,Do you think I _didn't_ look in their libraries? Necrobooks aren't _that_ common! Right?" he turned to Angela.

,,I guess not."

,,Oh sure, I forgot. Sorry. Damn, why to human beings don't remember past lives as clearly as us?'

,, ,US' cats?" Andro raised his eyebrow.

,,US animal ones. I'm the same every time, just with a new body. Them? Whole new person!"

,,Don't talk as if I wasn't here!" Angela poked his side.

,,But it's the truth!"

,,Don't ask _me_," the demon smirked. ,,so, I guess we have no other choice than that one place. Savio, are you going too?"

,,Where?" both him and Angela asked.

,,Angie, I _told_ you yesterday…"

,,I know, but you didn't tell me where!"

,,I might know about a place where the spell is."

,,Why did you asked me about it then?" Savio asked, confused.

,,It's nowhere near, and I'm lazy to leave all this."

All three knew, where he turned his head. They were sitting near winter roses.

,,Let's hope we will be back soon," Angela said with a smile and placed a hand on his back.

,,Yes…"

Savio looked on her, then on him, who frozed a little, then down and sighed.

_This tense is a bit too much to bear._

,,How will we travel? Is it far away?"

,,No, thankfully no! Week by a horse. We can go by feet."

,,That will take _longer_," he constated.

,,Savio, I thought you were the most intelligent of the ones I knew. I meant _me by feet, you on my back_."

…

Aurora rolled on the grass like a dog. She was impatient and bored, but she was glad she could do almost anything she wanted to.

No, not almost. She could, when in the right mood. Like now.

She laughed and started to roll around again.

She could now fell the grass properly thanks to Philip. He knew how to control dreams a bit, so she could do or feel things she never did in reality.

And it was fun lying around all day, doing what she wanted anytime and how long she wanted to. First being all alone in nothing bothered her, but now, she quite enjoyed it.

Plus with having company every day. Or actually every NIGHT.

,,Hey, Aurora, what are you doing?"

,,Wasting my time," she grinned with closed eyes.

,,Wasting your time rolling around on the grass?" he said a bit reproachfully.

,,So what! Nobody can see me."

,,Is that a proper behavior for a princess?"

She opened her eyes and saw him grinning, so she sticked out her tongue.

,,I can do whatever I want."

,,Well," he sighed. ,,I thought I would tell you some about cousin, but since you don't listen…"

,,What? No! I'm listening!" she sat up immediately.

,,Oh, I see that."

,,Really! Pretty please, tell me!"

,,Okay!" he laughed and sat down. ,,Blanche caught her sitting on a huge white wolf along with Savio."

Aurora bursted onto laughter.

,,Someone's having fun here!"

…..

,,If I could, I would puke. But there's nothing left in my stomach," Savio groaned.

,,Was that supposed to mean you're hungry?" Andro asked.

,,Yes and that you are moving too fast."

The wolf suddenly stopped.

,,Hey, we are in the middle of a forest!"

,,Yes, so what? Angela have her own food and you can hunt something."

These conversations were of the same kind every time they stopped. This was the fifth time.

,,Never thought it could be so dark out in unfamiliar places," Angela sighed. ,,the familiar ones seem light even at midnight, don't you think?"

,,Agree!" both her companions nodded.

,,Well, I'm off to hunt!" Savio waved, then with just one jump was gone in the dark.

Andro was already lying on the ground in his human shape.

,,Did I met you on one of those paths I remember?"

,,Yes. I'll leave the details to your memory," he grinned with closed eyes.

,,It's darn hard not to remember you."

In the pale moonlight it could be seen he blushed a bit.

,,Better off than remembering too much."

She sat down beside him.

,,What it's like…"

,,…to be immortal?"

,,Did I ask before?" she bit her bottom lip.

,,No, but I figured you would be curious."

He made a sad smile.

,,Tell me what's it like to be mortal, then I can answer you."

,,So… you never been one?"

,,Hm, lived on, when I was twenty I was accused of being a demon and….well they _tried_ to burn me alive… then those popped out," he pointed on his feelers and tail. ,,and after that I jumped into a lake. It's not a good memory. Since then I'm one."

,,Sorry for asking." She looked up to the moon.

,,That's alright. It wasn't that long ago, you know. It's not even two hundred years."

,,You're the youngest then?"

He smirked, still with closed eyes.

,,Youngest," he nodded. ,,we've been all lucky. Agasis, as the first, searched for the others, when she been through her change."

,,You stand out," Angela constated.

,,We do. All of us are just one of a kind, as the seven sins."

She titled her head.

_So THIS is what you are…_

,,And you?"

,,Me what?" he smirked and still didn't bother to open his eyes.

,,Oh come on. You know perfectly well what I want to ask."

,,And you perfectly well already know, what is the answer."

,,I probably do, Lust."

Finally, he opened eyes and turned head a bit.

,,Now that you know… I got to ask; does it bother you?"

She stared down.

,,And what if I said yes?"

He looked away and sat up.

,,I would let you go."

,,That's nice from you."

She looked down.

,,But I don't mind, what you are. What I mind is that I don't know if you were serious about when you said you loved me."

He looked up on her, and seemed stunned.

,,Well, you are Lust. You are skilled in lying to any girl you want, as long as they want to believe," she constated and watched something in the darkness.

,,You're not just _any girl_."

She lifted her head, when heard he sounded a bit offended and hurt.

,,I-I didn't meant it like that," she stuttered, embarrassed.

He sighed, smiled gently and stroked the back of her head.

,,I know. Now go to sleep."

She lied down to his lap.

,,Good night."

,,Good night, angel."


	12. Strange feelings

This is the last chapter of the second part; there will also be a third one.

Want any information?

….

He found her frowning this night. No rolling on the grass, no jumping around, now even yelling for he came late. She was sitting on the ground, head in her hands.

,,Anything wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She looked up.

,,Wondering…"

,,Oh, _you_ wondering. That must be something important."

With a grin she poked his side, but then got serious again.

,,Philip… have you ever looked very deeply into your eyes? Like, really, _really_ carefully?"

,,I guess no, why?" he frowned too.

,,Well… I made a lake yesterday, like you teached me… and all of a sudden I felt somewhat weird."

He raised a eyebrow.

,,Not because of what I made, that was just a coincidence I guess. But you know, it was like my whole body burned, and my vision got a bit blurry. Did it happen to you?"

,,No," he murmured.

,,Yeah, so, I got into the water and washed, but a little bit of it stayed. Well when the water was calm again, I caught a glimpse of my eyes there. They weren't so brown like they are now!" she pointed on her head. ,,They were… um I don't know how is that color called exactly, but it was something between red and pink and with purple, too."

She clapped hands.

,,I don't exactly know about your lineage," he watched her eyes carefully. ,,but I know about SOMEBODY who have eyes like that."

She didn't seem to mind he talked.

,,And another thing…"

He sighed and stayed quiet.

,,Sometimes, when I'm all alone… deep at night, I guess; I hear a voice."

,,What's it like…?"

,,Mhm, very deep and dark, though it sound smooth somewhat, and I really like it, but I don't know much, it's just a whisper. It's like…"

,,…Night herself," he added.

,,Exactly!" she nodded, surprised.

,,And what do he says to you…?"

,,He calls me," she shrugged. ,, he says I have huge potential to be much stronger than I am now."

,,Don't listen."

She looked up.

,,Why not?"

,,It might be dangerous not only for you, but for everybody."

,,But, …he sounds really inviting… and nice… and familiar…"  
He straightened like a candle.

,,Did you just said you heard it before?"

,,Yes," she nodded. ,,I'm not exactly sure where and when, but I did."

,,I'll try to ask your mother about it."

,,That would be nice from you. Thanks. Because those feelings I got, well wow! I really craved- something. I don't know what and it's drawing me CRAZY!"

…..

She woke up as the first one in the morning. When opening eyes, she saw grass in front of her nose, and after looking higher then also a tree.

Savio was lying on it, and one of his paws were just hanging from it. He looked very funny.

She tried not to chuckle, but it was hard, so she covered her mouth and then found out she actually wasn't lying there alone. There was a arm around her waist and when she listened, she could hear breathing.

But it wasn't slow actually.

,,You're up already?" she heard a chuckle and the grip on her waist tightened.

,,And you?"

,,Just a while that I woke up."

,,Had any dreams?" she smiled.

,,Yes… one…"

She heard something kind of new in his voice, but she just guessed it was his own sin when feeling a kiss on the neck.

,,We are in the middle of the forest," she gasped.

He smirked.

,,I heard this somewhere before. Well, would it bother you if I didn't care where we are?"

,,No, but we can wake HIM up!" she pointed on the tree.

,,Oh, I doubt that. I tried a little spell on him."

,,You WHAT? That's not- UH!"

He turned her on the back.

,,He'll be alright… after three hours."

,,You're really a devil, you know."

,,Oh I know that," he smirked again, then kissed her neck again.

….

,,How is she doing?" Ella asked during breakfast.

,,Surprisingly good. She seems happy there," Philip said and started to eat quickly to avoid other questions. Blanche didn't have to know what she told him and how she changed there. And Felix neither.

_So huge potential, eh? Says one of the seven sins._

_That's never good_.

,,What she dreams about?" Blanche asked casually.

,,Somewhere in the forest on a meadow, with a lake. Nothing special, really."

,,Found a way to help her?" Felix started now.

_Actually… maybe I did._

,,Not yet, but it's on a good way."

,,Alright, then try to do it as soon as possible," Blanche nodded.

He just gulped.

,,Of course. May I ask, how is the search for dark creatures going on?"

,,Yes you may – BADLY. They have such strong shields I cannot find ANYTHING about them. Not even what they are. But they sure influence a lot."

…

,,We're here," Andro stated with respect, standing on the edge of the forest.

It was a lonely temple on a hill surronded by various conifers. It seemed old.

They were standing about 500 meters from it, but it's energy could be sensed even here.  
,,Is it safe?" Angela asked, concerned.

,,Yeaaah," Savio yawned. ,,I've been there before. Man, I still feel like a corpse."

Angela lifted him from the ground and gazed on Andro. He grinned.

Getting inside was very easy, but searching for the library was NOT. The temple was bigger than it seemed, and it took them at least two hours.

All three felt very uncomfortable because of the stares they got everywhere. Andro seemed to be used to it, but Angela and Savio were hanging on each other and he was all bristled up.

When they saw the door to the library, they ran there.

,,Will it take long?" the tomcat asked.

,,No," Andro answered and searched in the books. Soon he found it – it gave him a small electric shock.

,,Well, this should be the one," Angela smirked and searched for herself, and soon Savio bursted out;

,,That's it!"

All three stared in amazement.

,,Too easy," Andro sighed.

,,After the spell is casted, the harder part will come," Savio looked up.

….

Blanche lifted her head and the book she was reading fell out of her hands.

,,Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the darkest of them all?"

,,Angela Rubens, the new Red Witch."

…..

Both of them stared, as she moved after a hour of sleep. She winked, then sat up so fast they got surprised.

And she said only one sentence;

,,I remember."


End file.
